Nate's new dilemma
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: there's a new girl in town, and it seems she's already got quite a thing for nate. which could be a problem since nate is now dating katie. how will he deal with this newly formed love triangle?


**Hello all, seiji here with yet another fanfiction. this time I'll be doing my 2nd yokai watch fanfic, which btw I should get back to finishing the first one haha. anyway hope you enjoy this yokai watch short story~**

It is another hustling and bustling day in the city of springdale, a place of many mysteries, many people, and many strange entities some know as yokai. only a select few know of the yokai's existance and even fewer can see or hear their presence. the individuals that do carry an item with them known as a yokai watch and at present several unique individuals in fare springdale possess this magical item. enter Nate Adams, an 11 year old boy who not only has acquired a yokai watch but has encountered many of them since getting it. he along with his yokai butler Whisper are tasked with the job of aiding fellow yokai and also preventing them from misbehaving in the human world. to this point they have been successful in their venture, however, very soon, Nate will have an encounter he won't soon forget.

it all began one sunday morning, as Nate decided to go out and take a walk in nearby blossom heights with his trusty sidekick Whisper not too far behind.

"ah, what a nice day~" says Nate

"indeed. nice and quiet, however we must remain vigilant. who knows when another nasty yokai might pop out and try something dastardly" says Whisper

"ah, come on Whisper. that doesn't happen all the time. you gotta chill and relax sometimes" says Nate

"that may be, but still..." says Whisper

"I'm just going for a leisurely walk, not thinking about evil yokai or bad things happening. you should do the same~" says Nate as he walks down some steps

"hmm, quite. I imagine you're thinking of Katie right now~" says Whisper grinning

"w-wha?!" says Nate stopping in his tracks with face red

"oh ho ho, I was spot on, wasn't I?" says Whisper

"agh! curse you, Whisper.." says Nate looking away embarrassed

"hee hee hee! oh by the way, I meant to ask. have you... kissed her yet?" asks Whisper

"agh!- n-no!" yells Nate, still blushing

"oh my, you haven't? whatever are you waiting for?" says Whisper

"i-i-its just... we haven't gotten to that point yet!" says Nate

"hm, you've been going steady with her the past month or so and you still haven't gotten at least that far yet? oh dear, you poor thing" says Whisper

"s-shut up! we'll.. we'll... get there eventually..." says Nate

"well I do hope it's sometime this century" says Whisper

"w-whatever! I'm not talking about this now! I'm walking peacefully if you don't mind!" says Nate as he starts walking forward

"ho ho ho, ah Nate. still so easily riled up~" says Whisper as he slowly flies behind him

A short while later Nate and Whisper continue to walk down the side streets of blossom heights until they come to the nearby train station. as they get closer a girl who has just walked around the corner comes into sight. Nate looking ahead sees her, as she then looks back at him. the two lock eyes then the girl runs over to Nate.

"um, excuse me" says the girl

"oh, yes?" says Nate

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm new to this town, and I don't really know the way around. so if you don't mind could you please show me around town? pretty please?" says the girl with an endearing look

"oh um, ok sure. I'll help you out. I was on a walk anyway haha" says Nate

"oh great. then I guess our meeting here today was fate~" says the girl

"oh?" says Nate

"oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. my name is Hailey Anne" she says bowing

"oh ok, Hailey Anne. I'm Nate" he replies

"Nate, that's a real nice name~. good to meet you, Nate~" says Hailey Anne holding out her hand for a handshake

"nice to meet you too~" says Nate as the two shake hands

"say, Nate. I just wanted to say thank you so much for helping me~ and also, I think that you're..." Hailey Anne starts to say then turns her head to the side.  
"reallly cute~" she says under her breath

"hmm? I'm what?" asks Nate curiously

"oh, oh nothing~ hehe. well, let's get started then~" says Hailey Anne

"alright~" says Nate

"hmmmm~" thought Whisper


End file.
